From Hell
by Pokams
Summary: Sa vie devait prendre un autre tournant. Et pourtant...From Hell, bienvenue dans la tête de Jack the ripper.
1. 9 Juin 1888

Titre : From Hell

Auteur : Pokams

Résumé : Sa vie devait prendre un autre tournant. Et pourtant...

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, mais alors genre...Rien de chez rien...Tsss les radins! Merci Amanda! :) Et en plus...Je suis même pas payée!! Pourquoi je fais ça déjà? Pour le ?Plaisir? Tsss...Mouais, on va dire ça comme ça! :p

Note de l'auteur :

Cette histoire m'est venue en lisant le Horla, de Maupassant, alors pour les connaisseurs, ne voyez pas rouge si vous reconnaissez certains passages ;) Je suis loin, bien loin, d'avoir le talent de cet illustre auteur, j'ai juste été inspirée, voilà =)

Un immense, que dis-je un énorme merci à ma Titine....Enfin, soyons formels, Satine, qui m'apporte un énorme soutien et une trèèèès grande aide dans la réalisation de cette fiction.

J'ai veillé au grain pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais bon certaines m'ont surement échappé...Je suis bien loin de maîtriser toutes les déconvenues de notre langue U.U'

* Ca serait gentil de penser à moi pour les reviews, c'est la première fic que je publie! * allez quoi s'il vous plait s'il vous plait*

Ah oui euh, merci de ne pas reproduire ceci sans mon autorisation =)

_Enjoy! _

* * *

_9 Juin 1888._

La journée était magnifique, j'ai travaillé au cabinet toute la matinée, l'esprit passablement occupé...Je n'ai cessé de regarder par la fenêtre. Que le temps me semble long sans _elle_...

Il est 12h, je n'en puis plus. Je préviens ma secrétaire que je quitte plus tôt aujourd'hui. Elle acquiesce et sourit.

Je sors. Le soleil frappe mon visage, nous sommes à douze jours de l'été et pourtant les températures peinent à monter...Peu importe, cela ne réduit pas l'activité de Londres, j'aime cette agitation qu'apportent les beaux jours.

Je marche rapidement, _elle _me manque, chaque moment passé loin d'elle me fait me sentir incroyablement vide et misérable...Qui l'eût cru? Elle qui était sensée n'être que mon médecin, moi qui ne voulait même pas d'aide, est devenue le point central de mon existence. Cette femme m'a fait sentir plus humain, que dis-je, plus homme que jamais!

Me voilà devant le Magnus' Manor. J'ai toujours une certaine appréhension lorsque je me rend ici, même si ce lieu fut un véritable refuge, je sens que Mr Magnus se méfie de moi.

Mais après tout, ne suis-je pas le vil étranger qui va lui ôter sa fille unique? Peu importe, le sourire d'Helen efface tout.

Le Brunch et l'après-midi furent formidables, cette femme est tellement fabuleuse! Elle me semble en décalage avec son temps...Elle est tellement évoluée, et semble émancipée de toute forme d'intolérance. Et tous ces pauvres esprits fermés et conservateurs qui la méprisent et la bafouent! Pourquoi refusent-ils de la comprendre, de lui donner le crédit et le respect qu'elle mérite?!

Grand Dieu, il me faut cesser d'y penser! Cette flamme s'allume à nouveau dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. Helen semble la contrôler, à son insu. Lorsque je pense à elle, elle se tarie, mon cœur bas la chamade. Mais lorsque je pense à ceux qui voudraient, pourraient me la prendre, ceux qui lui manquent de respect, ose la regarder quand je suis avec elle...Tout s'embrase à nouveau. La flamme devient plus forte que jamais, et je me dois de la contrôler.

Je la regarde, l'interrogation se lit dans ses yeux; je lui souris me voulant rassurant, elle aussi, Nous sommes heureux profitant pleinement de ce moment passé ensemble.


	2. 12 Juin 1888

_12 juin_. J'ai emmené Helen voir une pièce. Ma préférée, la représentation fut un véritable désastre. Mais le plaisir de l'avoir à côté de moi, de passer du temps avec elle me fait oublier cette catastrophe. Cette femme est tellement merveilleuse, je veux passer ma vie avec elle. J'ai d'ores et déjà demandé sa main à Gregory. Nous avons beau être un couple quelque peu marginal, il nous faut respecter certaines conventions. Il a hésité, puis a décrété qu' Helen était maîtresse de son destin, et qu'elle devait faire ses propres choix. J'ai cru l'entendre ajouter «ses propres erreurs», mais j'ai préféré croire à sa toux. La flamme ne devait pas s'allumer. Pas aujourd'hui. Les sentiments que j'aie à son égard me font peur. C'est le père d'Helen et elle l'aime plus que tout, je dois garder cela en tête pour la contrôler.

Helen a accepté ma demande, avec un sourire éclatant qui a fait battre mon cœur plus rapidement que jamais. Nous avons fait de cette nuit, un moment inoubliable.


	3. 21 Juin 1888

_21 juin_.

Je suis très occupé au cabinet. Je n'ai presque plus le temps de penser, et je vois rarement ma fiancée. .._Ma_ _fiancée, _j'aime me répéter ceci des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Savoir que bientôt elle sera _officiellement mienne_ me comble au plus haut point. Ce _nous_ va prendre une toute autre dimension.

Mes visites chez les Magnus se font rares, la plupart du temps je vois Grégory. Comment pourrais- je me contrôler en voyant cet homme? L'antipathie qu'il a pour moi s'intensifie, heureusement que je maîtrise l'art du faux-semblant. Helen est très occupée avec la faculté de médecine...Elle ne fait que suivre les cours en auditeur libre! Une honte! Un esprit pareil!Elle y a fait plusieurs rencontres, des hommes, forcément. Toujours cette flamme, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle va me consumer, que je vais brûler de l'intérieur pour finir en un pauvre tas de cendre. Les sentiments qu'elle me fait ressentir me font peur. Qui suis-je? Helen avait réussi à me donner la réponse...Je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Je me sens fiévreux par moment, j'ai souvent la nausée et une perte d'appétit. Je n'en n'ai pas parlé à Helen, je ne veux pas gâcher nos rares moments, elle s'est évidemment rendue compte de mon état, je lui promets que je vais bien, et tente de la rassurer, elle n'est pas dupe, mais n'insiste pas.


	4. 23 Juin 1888

_23 juin _

Helen m'a dit qu'il y avait des invités au manoir, et que je serais heureux de les voir. Je pense qu'elle commence à réellement s'inquiéter pour moi, même si elle ne m'en parle pas explicitement. Ses yeux limpides m'ouvrent toutes les portes de son âme, elle ne peut rien me cacher.

Nous nous voyons moins ces temps-ci, mon état ne s'améliore pas et la voir me plonge dans un malaise profond. Mon cœur s'emporte, comme toujours à sa vue, mais la flamme ne se taris plus. Au contraire, et cela me fait peur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle lui fasse du mal. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense ainsi de mon âme sœur. La nausée m'en vient, la flamme m'emporterait presque. Il me faut refouler toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin. Je m'épuise et j'ai peur.

Je prends sur moi. J'étais réticent à rencontrer ces hommes. De peur que la flamme ne prenne le dessus.

Je suis arrivé vers quinze heures au manoir. C'est le majordome qui m'a ouvert. Gregory était occupé dans son bureau, je ne m'en suis pas plaint. Le domestique m'a conduit au salon et m'a annoncé, de suite Helen est venue vers moi. Je lis l'inquiétude dans son regard, mon front perle un peu, mais j'arrive à maintenir la flamme. Je ne peux qu'esquisser un sourire devant la mine contrariée de ma future moitié; J'aime cette femme. Elle me prend la main et me la serre. Je trésaille, la froideur de sa peau jure avec la moiteur de mon état fiévreux que je tente, vainement, de lui cacher. N'en déplaise à la flamme, je suis soulagé qu'il y ait des invités derrière cette porte, Helen ne peut pas me questionner. Je lui souris et lui embrasse la tempe. Le majordome s'en est allé, d'un air choqué. Nous ne nous fondons pas dans les mœurs de notre époque où la noblesse s'enferme dans des codes absurdes, cela a de quoi déranger les autres. A vrai dire je pense que si cet homme avait conscience de l'intégralité de «nos actes», sans jeu de mot trivial, le pauvre souffrirait probablement d'une attaque cardiaque. Je sors de mes réflexions plus ou moins grivoises, tandis que nous avançons dans le salon; où des gentlemans discutent. Helen me sourit, je m'avance et aperçois mon ami Nigel Griffin que je salue vivement,James Watson, cette fois, je lâche Helen pour étreindre cet homme plus qu'un ami, un frère!

Enfin, Nikola Tesla. Un génie. _Humpf_. Je ne le porte pas en grande estime pas mais c'est un ami de la famille, et Helen l'apprécie beaucoup. La flamme me brûle les entrailles. Je dois faire de mon mieux pour la calmer. Et cette fois elle et moi sommes d'accord : Nous ne l'aimons pas. La façon dont il regarde Helen n'a rien de convenable et se trouve peu équivoque : Il n'a pas changé, éperdument amoureux de _ma_ fiancée. Seule cette dernière semble l'ignorer. Ma tendre Helen, si intelligente et parfois tellement naïve, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle génère. Je me focalise sur ma fiancée, je ne dois pas craquer. Je me suis tendu sans m'en rendre compte. Helen me regarde, l'air soucieux. Je lui souris avant de la remercier vivement. Il est vrai que je m'étais coupé du monde depuis quelque peu, et revoir mes deux amis me fait le plus grand bien!

La flamme en revanche continue de me consumer, mon front perle toujours, la toux m'en vient. Helen s'inquiète, je lui fais signe que tout va bien, elle semble vouloir parler, d'un signe je lui demande de se taire. Elle s'assied, mécontente, frustrée et encore plus inquiète. James a lancé la discussion, c'est un brave homme. Très intelligent et pas dupe, il me jauge, je le sais, il me connaît comme personne. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Je parviens à prendre part à la conversation. Je ne m'attarde pas trop sur Tesla, il est arrogant comme à l'accoutumée et mon seuil de tolérance a une limite que je ne voudrais atteindre.


	5. 27 Juin 1888

_27 juin. _

Helen pense pouvoir m'aider. Selon elle, le simple fait de m'injecter son sang devrait m'aider à me contrôler et améliorer, si ce n'est annihiler, les effets indésirables-si je puis dire- de mon «don» comme elle se plait à l'appeler, aussi sombre qu'il puisse être. Elle m'a fait parvenir un mot et je l'ai rejoins au manoir. Gregory était sorti. Elle a tenu à ce que nous fûmes seuls, et je l'en suis reconnaissant. Bien que me contrôler lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux, en privé, est une tâche presque aussi ardue que de contrôler la flamme dans les pires moments. Mais le moment n'est pas à la débauche, elle garde ses distances et un ton assez neutre, me signifiant qu'en cette heure j'étais son patient et non son fiancé. Je remarque néanmoins ses sourcils froncés, sa respiration saccadée et ses déglutitions lorsqu'elle me pose le stéthoscope sur la poitrine. Je souris, elle déglutit à nouveau, ne dit rien mais son regard parle pour elle. Diable damne-moi contre l'amour de cette femme s'il le faut!

Son air est soucieux, j'ai de la fièvre et ma perte d'appétit à causé une chute de ma masse corporelle. J'ai facilement perdu 5 livres. Je lui assure aller bien. Elle hésite puis décide tout de même de m'injecter son sang, selon elle, mon état se dégénère très rapidement elle ne veut pas prendre de risques. Si elle savait ce qui se cache dans les tréfonds de mon être! D'ailleurs, la flamme est très agitée et je ne saurais dire si elle est inquiète ou si elle jubile. Étrange...Helen s'approche à nouveau de moi, me demande si je suis prêt, j'hôche la tête. Elle me fait un garrot avant de m'injecter son sang...Nous sommes liés maintenant, bien plus qu'un simple serment de prêtre ne pourrait le faire. Elle n'en n'est qu'à la moitié de la seringue que je sens le sérum se déverser dans mon sang, d'un coup c'est comme si mes veines servaient de conduit à une rivière de feux, de la lave coule dans mes veines! Je souffre, mon être s'embrase, est ce la flamme? Prend t-elle le dessus? Je panique, la salle tourne, je ne vois plus Helen, je l'appelle, j'hurle, c'est le néant.


	6. 20 Juillet 1888

_20 Juillet. _

Ces deux dernières semaines ont été les pires de ma vie. J'ai très mal supporté le sang d'Helen. J'ai perdu connaissance après l'injection. En effet je suis resté trois jours inconscient suite à celle-ci, On m'a transféré dans une chambre du manoir et Helen s'est occupée de moi, se sentant bien fort coupable.

Durant ces trois jours d'inconscience, j'ai fait des rêves, beaucoup de rêves. Certain plus clairs que d'autres.

La flamme est toujours là et maintenant, je sais qu'elle veille toujours quand ma conscience tombe. J'ai rêvé d'elle, je l'ai vu! Quelle terreur m'a éprise! Elle ressemble au brasier de l'enfer. Est ce le démon qui brûle en mon sein?

Je me demande si la flamme guide mes rêves....J'ai rêvé de ma mère. Ma mère biologique j'entends. Absurde, je ne l'ai jamais connue! Elle n'était qu'une catin qui a accouché dans la rue pour me déposer à l'orphelinat. Bien heureux je fus d'arriver si jeune. On me donna un nom noble comme il est coutume et quelques deux années plus tard, une famille respectable de notre époque victorienne, incapable de concevoir, est venue m'extirper à ce guêpier. C'est mon grand père qui m'a annoncé, le jour de mes dix ans d'où je venais. Il avait été lui même adopté et voulait que je connusse mes origines. Je pense qu'au fond de mon être je l'ai toujours su, je ne me suis jamais senti comme membre à part entière de la famille Druitt.

De ces différents rêves, se sont des sentiments qui me restent marqués. La terreur, la haine et la jouissance. Des sentiments si différents et en même temps si liés. Sont-ce _mes _sentiments? Ceux de la flamme? Des sentiments externes? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je ne _veux_ pas savoir.


	7. 22 Juillet 1888

_22 Juillet._

Je décide de quitter le Magnus' Manor, malgré les objections d'Helen. Je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise avec son père qui rôde autour de moi. Je me demande s'il me veut du mal. Je préfère rentrer chez moi et rester seul. J'ai prétexté un amoncellement de dossier sur mon bureau au cabinet. Bien qu'Helen m'ait juré avoir prévenu ma secrétaire. J'ai besoin d'être seul, peut-être est-ce la flamme qui me pousse? C'est comme si malgré mes effort pour la repousser, la refouler elle et tous les sentiments qu'elle m'inflige commençaient à se fusionner avec moi, plus que je ne le pensais. J'ai peur qu'elle n'y arrive car je sais qu'elle est incapable d'aimer, et je préfère mourir que de perdre Helen.

Je sors dans la rue. S'il fut une époque encore toute récente où j'appréciais l'activité et la vie dans la rue, elle est aujourd'hui révolue. Elle me fait peur, les gens m'oppressent, la flamme n'a que dédain pour eux, je croise une lady et sa fille, je dois retenir mes mains, la flamme les veut voir pendus, je regarde une vieille dame traverser la rue; la flamme veut m'envoyer lui tordre le cou. Pourquoi diable ai-je refusé à Helen de prendre la voiture?

Le peuple vit, cri, discute...J'ai peur, d'eux et de moi. Je me hâte. Le moyen le plus court pour atteindre ma demeure est de passer par les docks...Que des gros bras occupés à décharger du poisson, je préfère cela à couper par Whitechapel. Ce lieu est malfamé et peu sûr en ces temps.

Je traverse le port sans regarder les dockers, qui sont eux même bien trop occupés pour me voir.

Soudain une bourrasque, ciel nous sommes en été et le temps est toujours si hasardeux! Je me sens suivi, épié je me retourne pour ne trouver...Que le vide. Bizarre, j'ai senti quelque chose, comme si quelqu'un venait de me rentrer dedans. Je réprime un frisson et continue mon chemin, hâtant mon pas toujours un peu plus.

Soudain, le soleil m'est caché, je me retourne à nouveau pour voir la silhouette majestueuse d'un trois mâts brésilien entrant dans le port. Le voilier est sublime, mais je ne m'attarde pas. Je me sens toujours suivi. Un sentiment étrange traverse la flamme....Que nous arrive t-il?


	8. 26 Juillet 1888

_26 juillet _

Je viens de recevoir une lettre d'Helen, par le biais d'un domestique. Je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles ces quatre derniers jours alors que j'étais sensé lui en donner chacun d'entre eux.

_John,_

_Ces quatre jours m'ont parut bien long, et il ne fut pas un jour où je n'attendais une nouvelle de votre part. Est ce le sang qui vous cause toujours un mal ? Ou souffrez vous d'autre chose? Je vous en prie faite s moi part de votre état! _

_Bien à vous et avec tout mon amour._

_Helen._

Je ne suis presque pas sorti de ma chambre depuis lors. Le premier jour, j'ai tenté de passer au cabinet, mais je me suis senti suivi à nouveau. J'ai renoncé deux rues plus loin et suis rentré à la hâte chez moi. J'ai fermé la porte à double tour, ai congédié mes domestiques, et me suis réfugié dans ma chambre. Mettant un peu d'eau dans la jarre, je me suis aspergé le visage pour me rafraîchir un peu. J'ai l'impression que la flamme gagne en intensité, je brûle. Lorsque je relève ma tête, je tombe sur mon visage dans le miroir et c'est à peine si je me reconnais. Mon front perle à nouveau, j'ai les sourcils froncés, l'air dur. Je les touche de mes doigts, ils semblent comme figés. J'ouvre mon médaillon et y trouve une photo d'Helen, souriante. Mon coeur fait un bon comme à chaque fois que je pense à elle et que je la vois. Je me regarde à nouveau dans le miroir, la vue de ma fiancée n'a pas changé mon attitude. Je referme vivement le médaillon et le range dans ma poche.

Il est désormais dix-huit heures, je vais à ma fenêtre et ferme vivement les volets, me sentant épié. Je ne veux pas quitter ma chambre, demain je ferais poser un verrou à ma porte et des barreaux à ma fenêtre. Pour l'heure, je me rends vers la bibliothèque et prend un livre, sans réfléchir. Je m'assieds dans le fauteuil attenant, j'ai du mal à respirer. C'est comme si l'a flamme comprimait mes poumons. Je regarde le livre qui se trouve entre mes mains : C'est un ouvrage sur l'anatomie humaine. Il y a mieux pour se divertir, mais cela m'ira.

La flamme semble intéressée et pour être franc, il se trouve que moi aussi. Je suis plongé dans cet ouvrage, tant et si bien que trois longues heures se sont écoulées, ce que l'anatomie peut être intéressante et surprenante! J'en ai oublié de répondre à Helen. Tant pis, je lui ferais parvenir un mot demain.

Il se fait tard, j'ai peur de m'endormir, les rêves me hantent.


	9. 27 Juillet 1888

_27 juillet. _

Il est quatre heures du matin, je rêve. Je suis dans la rue, Il m'est impossible de prendre la voiture. Je dois marcher. Je suis suivi, quelqu'un me veut du mal! Il faut que je vois Helen, je...dois...la...voir...Pourquoi un poids s'abat-il sur ma poitrine quand je pense à Helen? Il me faut la voir! Tout le monde me regarde dans la rue, je suis toujours suivi, comme une ombre maléfique qui rôde autour de moi. Je presse le pas, on me regarde dans la rue, je fais peur, _j'ai_ peur,on me veut du mal! Me voilà devant le manoir, je m'avance vers le porche, quelqu'un est à la fenêtre, c'est Helen...Nos regards se croisent, elle disparaît. Non! Pourquoi? Me veut-elle du mal? Elle aussi? Non! Je toque, le majordome m'ouvre il m'annonce qu'Helen ne peut pas me recevoir, plaît-il? Je m'échauffe quelque peu, Tesla descend, son air suffisant collé au visage, suivi de près par Nigel qui me regarde avec dédain. James est derrière, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Elle accepte de _les_ voir et pas moi? Pour _qui_ se prend t-elle? Mon être se consume tandis qu'une rage me saisi, Comment _ose_ t-elle? Je sors, décidant d'emprunter cet escalier dérobé que nous avions coutume d'utiliser pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons lors de nos multiples rendez-vous. Je ne fais pas de bruit, me faufile dans le couloir qui mène à la chambre d'Helen, j'ouvre doucement la porte. Elle est au lit, nue, avec un homme! Comment ose t-elle! La flamme s'embrase d'avantage tandis que mon cœur se brise, elle ne me regarde même pas! Je dois voir le visage de celui qui m'a pris mon âme sœur, je vais l'étrangler, lui arracher les boyaux et ensuite...Ensuite? Ensuite, je vais la pendre _elle_, avec les boyaux de son amant! Je fais le tour du lit, je saisi l'individu par l'épaule que je saisi fermement, je le retourne et....


	10. 29 Juillet 1888

_29 Juillet. _

Je suis à peine sorti de ma chambre depuis deux jours, et le peu où je l'ai fait, fut par nécessité. Encore traumatisé par ce rêve, vision cauchemardesque de ma future femme me trompant avec....Cela me chamboule trop, je doit m'efforcer de ne plus y penser car la flamme se nourrit de toutes les faiblesses de mon âme.

Je n'ai pu refermer les yeux depuis lors, et ma figure en est devenue encore plus méconnaissable. Que diable m'arrive t-il? J'ai fait poser un verrou à ma porte, et si mon domestique a trouvé ma requête douteuse, il n'en n'a rien laissé paraître.

Je n'ai toujours pas faim, mais mon corps commence à émettre quelques signes de faiblesses. Je me sens toujours épié,malgré la seule présence d'une lumière diffuse offerte par le mince ajournement de mes volets, c'est comme s'il y avait quelqu'un en plus de nous, la flamme et moi.

Malgré mes tremblement, causés par une hypoglycémie sérieuse, je m'installe à mon secrétaire et griffonne tant bien que mal un mot à Helen, après tout, elle va vraiment finir par s'inquiéter et le cas échéant, risquerait de venir elle même me voir ici.

_Helen, _

_Vais parfaitement bien. Suis simplement occupé par un affaire personnelle, navré de ne pas vous avoir retourné cette réponse. _

_John._

J'ai appelé mon domestique et lui ai demandé de faire parvenir ce mot à Helen pour moi. Il m'a regardé, l'air surpris, puis a acquiescé en prenant simplement mon mot. Elle allait être blessée, j'en avais bien conscience. Mais j'étais incapable d'écrire autre chose. Ma main fut trop tremblante pour que je ne m'étale et je dois m'avouer être toujours autant perturbé par ce rêve.

Mon billet fut à destination autour de dix heures ce matin, et c'est à treize que j'ai reçu un réponse d'Helen. Je n'avais toujours pas quitté ma chambre, toujours terrorisé, les ombres de la flamme de ma chandelle se mêlant à celles des rayons du soleil appesantissait encore un peu plus l'ambiance de ma chambre. Mon domestique ne s'est pas donné la peine de toquer ou de me parler. Je lui ai dit ne pas vouloir être dérangé. Il a ainsi glissé le mot d'Helen sous ma porte, de toute façon verrouillée de l'intérieur.

_John, _

_Que diable ai-je donc pu faire pour que vous me traitiez ainsi? Je suis morte d'inquiétude et vous me manquez tellement! Plus que je ne pourrais jamais vous le décrire. Ne vous manqué-je donc pas, moi? Quoi que fussent vos soucis vous savez que vous pouvez m'en parler ; nous partageons tant depuis le début de notre liaison, et seront tantôt liés à jamais! S'il vous plait John, ne me faites pas ça, ne vous éloignez pas de moi ainsi, je suis votre future femme et pourtant je vous appartient déjà, corps et âme. Pourrais-je vous rendre visite? Ou pourriez vous venir au manoir? Je ne quitte presque plus cette demeure, dans le vain espoir que vous ne veniez me voir... Je vous en prie j'ai besoin de vous, de votre regard sur moi, de sentir vos bras autour de moi, vos lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne me sens femme que lorsque nous sommes réunis...Il me faut cesser d'écrire, je souffre tellement de votre éloignement! _

_Je vous en prie John, j'ai besoin de vous, plus que vous ne l'imaginerez jamais. _

_En espérant de vous revoir dans les plus brefs délais, avec tout mon soutient et tout mon amour, _

_Votre Helen. _

Mon être s'embrase à la lecture de ce billet doux. Et cette fois, la flamme n'en n'est pas l'unique raison. Poussé par une force dont je ne saurais dire l'origine, je me lève de mon fauteuil, et me rend devant la glace. J'ai une mine affreuse! Je verse un peu d'eau dans la cruche et commence une toilette rapide, ainsi qu'un rasage qui m'avait fait défaut ces derniers jours. Je tente en vain de me redonner figure humaine. En me regardant plus attentivement dans le miroir, je remarque l'étincelle étrange dans mes yeux. Est ce le mot d'Helen qui a réveillé ma nature primaire? Ou était-elle là depuis longtemps?

Je sors à la hâte de ma chambre, et passe devant le domestique lui ordonnant de préparer la voiture dans les plus brefs délais. Mon agitation lui a parut suspecte, je peux le dire d'après son expression mais ne voulant pas me faire attendre, il est sorti et à peine dix minutes plus tard, je me trouvais en route pour le manoir de la famille Magnus. Je me sens toujours épié, mais cette fois j'ai l'impression qu'_il _est avec moi, dans la voiture, comme si quelqu'un était assis à côté de moi. J'ai toujours peur, je regarde partout, tâte la siège, en face puis à côté de moi, rien. Et pourtant....

J'essaye de ne pas y penser, Je sors le mot désespéré d'Helen de ma poche et mon excitation reprend le dessus. C'est femme a vraiment un effet curieux sur _nous_. Je repense à ce rêve qui m'a tenu éveillé durant plusieurs jour, ce rêve où je l'ai vu me _tromper_ ...Si je puis dire... Je ferme les yeux, par lassitude, une brulure me tord le ventre alors que les visions de ce rêve me reviennent.

_Elle est au lit, nue, avec un homme! Comment ose t-elle! La flamme s'embrase d'avantage tandis que mon cœur se brise, elle ne me regarde même pas! Je dois voir le visage de celui qui m'a pris mon âme sœur, je vais l'étrangler, lui arracher les boyaux et ensuite...Ensuite? Ensuite, je vais la pendre elle, avec les boyaux de son amant! Je fais le tour du lit, je saisi l'individu par l'épaule que je saisi fermement, je le retourne et...C'est moi! Moi! Co....Comment est ce possible? Que cela signifie t-il? Mon double me regarde, impassible, tandis qu'Helen se rapproche de lui...Apeurée! Je fais peur à ma fiancée? Mais...Non! Je tends la main vers elle...Elle se resserre un peu plus contre lui...Gênée de sa nudité...Mon être s'embrase, qui est-il? Qui suis-je? _

Mon cocher, à qui j'avais demandé de s'arrêter juste avant le manoir est venu me réveillé, inquiet de ne pas me voir répondre. Je refais surface, tentant de refréner les peurs et questionnements qui m'ont maintenus éveillé ces derniers temps. Je sers le mot d'Helen dans ma poche, comme pour me rassurer. Je sens qu'_il_ me suit lorsque je me dirige vers le manoir. Je me fais discret, pas pour lui, car je sais qu'il me suivra partout, mais pour Gregory et les autres résidents du Manoir. Je tiens à être discret, ma visite est loin, très loin d'être conventionnelle.


	11. 31 Juillet 1888

31 Juillet

Me voilà de retour dans ma chambre. Elle me semble désormais bien morne, et de plus en plus inquiétante. Elle est froide et peu accueillante et cela est encore pire, si l'on tente de la comparer à celle d'Helen.

_Helen_...Je ferme les yeux, et là, assis dans mon fauteuil, toutes les sensations me reviennent, son expression lorsqu'elle m'a vu entrer en catimini dans ses appartements, la mine inquiète qui l'a traversée en me voyant, la question naissante sur ses lèvres, arrêtée sèchement par ma bouche contre la sienne. Je ne voulais pas m'expliquer. Je ne voulais pas parler. Je la voulais _elle_. Helen Magnus comprend beaucoup de choses, et _ceci _ne fut pas une exception. Je pense pouvoir affirmer, aux vues de ses gémissements sous mes caresses pressantes, que nous voulions, pour une fois, exactement la même chose. Quel bonheur de se retrouver, enfin! Le désir a pris possession de tout mon être et je me suis retrouvé comme ivre, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette femme que j'aime et qui m'aime.

Mais le bonheur, comme à son habitude depuis ces derniers mois, m'a vite fait faux bond et mes démons sont revenus. Alors que je tenais une Helen nue,endormie et comblée contre moi et que je l'observais tendrement; une vive douleur à l'abdomen m'a fait me tendre. C'était _la flamme_. Elle était là, tout le temps! Ces sentiments...était-ce les miens? Les siens? Tous mes doutes, mes peurs, mon malaise...Tout est revenu!

Mais _elle_ n'était pas la seule à nous épier, l'autre, l'invisible! Je suis sûr maintenant qu'il me suit partout, qu'il s'était tapi dans un coin de la pièce et qu'il nous a observé!

J'ouvre les yeux, les sens en alerte, je sais qu'il est ici, je sais qu'il se rit de moi! Il est malfaisant! Est ce qu'il va s'en prendre à Helen? De nouveau, mon front perle, l'ensemble de mes muscles est contracté, je me lève, je regarde partout autour de moi, il est là, je peux le sentir! Le verrou de ma porte bouge! Ma porte s'ouvre...Puis se referme! Je ne le sens plus, il est parti, apeuré, presqu' autant, si ce n'est plus que moi! Il est donc bien réel!


End file.
